Surprise for Imouto
by God of Tenko Shinjitsu
Summary: Just something I wrote for my favorite imouto. Keep in mind I don't normally write Yaoi.


Flying through the air, the young bearing hair like spun amethyst and skin almost as if he were made of the sweetest and richest of chocolate who would finally cease his brief airborne travels as he felt his back hitting the welcoming softness of the bed below him. A look of almost a complete mixture of fear and excitement in his eyes as he was to look up at the one responsible for him landing the way he did, bot that he was complaining at all. It only made him smile as he spoke. "I had no idea these were your intentions. I have to say I'm a bit nervous" he spoke to the man who stood over him with a smile on his face very few had seen before, one of pleasure as he chuckled at the young man.

"Soma...you've made the mistake of opening a door that was intended to remain closed. Now I only wish for you to take responsibility for this" spoke the man. This man, standing in front of Soma as a non-existent air caused his silver hair to move in such a way that gave him a graceful and pleasant visage, took a step forward towards the bed as Soma trembled nervously.

Prior to this moment, Soma had had a run in with a man claiming to be a full blooded demon and yet he appeared human. When he had seen the man sitting down, he was curious as to why he carried so many weapons and why he had almost something resembling a thick wheel of fur over his shoulder. What had caught his eye was mainly the elegant robes he wore. They seemed flawless and extravagant even when the man claimed they were nothing of the sort. "Do you mind if I ask your name?" Soma has asked him. "Yes I mind you vermin. Why should a demon have to reveal his name to a lowly human" he said, his voice no more than a level above a whisper yet one could detect the anger behind his words.

But for some reason, part of the way the man spoke intrigued Soma in a way. It was the fact that his voice seemed so full of confidence and almost like he was challenging someone to call his bluff. Surely, with his silence the man had sat down where he was before, and ignored Soma's presence and almost his existence. Just as Soma had turned his back, seeing that the man wouldn't tell his name, his ears were assaulted by a some that he could only describe as cute. As he turned around, he would find the male holding his ear and a small but noticeable spot barely able to be called a wound. "Are you alright?" Soma asked as he began to walk forward, only to have the male cut at the ground with his blade.

"Don't come any closer vile human. I have no need for your assistance" he spoke to Soma, only now his words were not as confident as before. And surely, with his words not having as much bite as they had before Soma continued to take small steps towards him before he was no more than mere inches if not centimeters away from the male. Seeing the small wound on the man's ear, he would recall how Agnes would lecture him of how licking small cuts and wounds can assist in closing and cleaning the wounds in the event you have no proper medicine on hand.

"I'm sure I ca-" he paused as he felt the tip of a blade at his throat, a small prick causing a tiny stream of blood to trickle down his neck as he began to tremble nervously where he stood. "You are not to take another step. Be gone with you human while I am still in a merciful mood" the other would speak. As if he hadn't heard him at all, Soma lowered his body to the ground as he let his hands press against the grass, a determined look placed upon his features as he began to move towards the male.

He felt no fear in doing this nor would he regret his intentions. As he began to move closer to the male, he could see how shaky his arm had become in holding the blade. It was almost as if the other male was nervous as to what he intended to do now. As the distance between them closed, Soma inched his body closer and closer to the male just as he heard the blade land in the grass. "Wh-what're you doing human?" the silver hair man asked. "Shhh, this'll only take a second" Soma promised. Leaning upwards, he attempted to go for the male's ear before feeling his claws at his neck. "This is your final warning. Flee" the silver haired demon male would speak before feeling Soma's hand take hold of his in a gentle grasp.

"No need to be afraid. This'll be over quickly" said Soma, his gentle voice no more than a whisper. The demon male opened his mouth to speak when in the place of his words was a groan that escaped his lips suddenly, a small yip soon to follow as his face reddened. Feeling the lips of Soma envelope his ears, he could feel the warmth of his tongue bathing part of his ear in his saliva as his warm breath soon began to escape and hit his neck. The unknown sensations of the faint pleasure this gave him was almost enough to drive the demon male into a brief second of insanity.

Soma chuckled as he continued to run his warm moist tongue over the male's wounded ear, setting his hand firmly against his sculpted chest as he continued with his "medical" treatment. The moment he pulled away a string of his saliva ran from his lips to the male's ear. As he began to pull away he felt his shirt being grasped in a tight grip. "Wh-where do you think you're going?" the demon male asked him, but with this statement his words held a more warm and inviting tone as he pulled Soma back towards him as he looked deep into his eyes smiling. "I have to heal you too don't I?" he asked as he slowly began to lower the collar of Soma's shirt and leaned in close.

Soma trembled in his arms showing great trepidation as he could feel the male leaning in closer to his neck, the scent of the man's breath a rather pleasant scent of mint as he closed the remaining distance. "Wa-wait! I don't even know your name!" Soma exclaimed just as the demon male was prepared to begin the "treatment". With a warm grin on his face, the male pulled back only enough for Soma to be able to look into his eyes. "Sesshomaru" the male spoke as he leaned in close before he would press his tongue against the cut on Soma's neck, running it over the wound as he tasted the bitter sweetness of his blood.

Sesshomaru felt Soma shaking in his arms and only let a chuckle suffice for his reaction just before he allowed a low groan follow the chuckle. "My, is this the sensitivity of a human?" Sesshomaru said with a smile, almost as if he was teasing Soma as he let his tongue resume licking his neck. The feeling of his pulse under his tongue let him know that what he was doing was greatly exciting Soma, judging from the crimson tint to his milk chocolate skin and the rather cute manner in which he moved around from his touch he could tell easily.

"Se-! Sesshomaru! I...I think it's healed now!" Soma said, his words soon followed by a cute noise resembling a moan. "Oh? But you're still bleeding" Sesshomaru chuckled, knowing that he had already stopped bleeding. Hearing that, Soma wasn't sure how much more of this he could withstand while maintaining his sanity. "A-at least can we go so-somewhere more se-secluded?" Soma said, a look of submission in his eyes as he looked up into Sesshomaru's, begging him to let them change locations so they at least won't be seen by anyone passing by.

"That's fine with me. Maybe when we change locations we can take turns" Sesshomaru chuckled. "Ta-take turns?" Soma repeated nervously. "Of course. I'm sure other parts of our bodies need healing" Sesshomaru said smiling. Standing up with the male in his arms, Sesshomaru chuckled as he took Soma somewhere more private.

And since those events had taken place, Sesshomaru and Soma had wound up in their current situation in a room that neither recognized nor had ever been in, but those details didn't matter to the two. Sesshomaru stood in front of the bed, a calm but almost predatory gleam in his eyes as he looked at the male sitting on the bed. Sitting there in front of Sesshomaru, Soma smiled as he looked up into his eyes with his own gleaming with playfulness and an almost inviting nature.

"Soma...I don't think merely looking at each other will accomplish anything" Sesshomaru said smiling. "Then why are you so far away? I'm over here" Soma teased, his finger motioning for the silver haired young man to come over to where he sat on the bed. "It's lonely over here" Soma pouted with a smile. Taking the words as an invitation, Sesshomaru moved towards the bed, watching how Soma had kept his eyes glued on him with a smile on his face that no one had ever seen from him.

The very instant he was close enough, Soma threw his arms around his neck and pulled him on top of him. Soma didn't know why, but he felt the need to submit to this man. The very thought of having Sesshomaru take the lead made him move around and wiggle under the demon. "Rather eager aren't you Soma?" Sesshomaru said in a teasing manner. "Why wouldn't I be?" Soma asked him, pulling him down so close he could smell the scent of his breath, that exhilarating scent of mint hitting his nose, as Sesshomaru could smell the scent of honey on his breath.

Before anymore words could be spoken by Sesshomaru, Soma pulled him down more as the tension became unbearable for him. Sesshomaru only smiled before he picked up on what he wanted. Lowering towards Soma, he finally began to let things go into his favor as his lips pressed ever so lightly against Soma's, the soft feeling of their mouths colliding enough to draw out a groan from him. As their kiss began to gain intimacy, Soma chuckled against Sesshomaru's lips as he felt something rather hard pressing against his thigh. He pressed his hand against Sesshomaru's chest and began to let it journey lower before he took hold of it in his hand, he could feel the heat of it even through Sesshomaru's pants.

Feeling this, Sesshomaru began to blush as he broke the kiss. The look on Soma's face seemed almost like he was teasing him. "Well well. Is Sesshomaru getting excited?" he chuckled. Sesshomaru felt embarrassed. Up till now he was the one in control, but now things had shifted into Soma's advantage. Before he could speak he felt Soma reaching up and kiss his lips. The welcoming sensation only made it more enjoyable as he felt Soma begin to tug at his pants. "I guess it's my turn to heal you now" Soma smiled, his ivory hair beginning to blow with a nonexistent breeze as he gave a wink.

Curious as to how he would do so, and curious as to how this would compare to earlier, Sesshomaru nodded. He began to remove his belt from his kimono as he allowed Soma to pull his pants down, finally allowing his manhood to be freed from the prison of his pants. As he looked at Soma, he noticed how Soma seemed to be a bit different. He noticed how there was a trickle of drool running down the side of his mouth and how he seemed to be almost elated to see his girth.

The sight was truly one to behold for Soma. Seeing the abominable length and almost unreal girth of Sesshomaru's goliath was nearly bringing him to question whether it was real or an illusion. Reaching out, he allowed his fingers to wrap around it as he felt the heat of it and felt it throb almost as if it was alive. It was like nothing he had seen before. The more he looked at it the more impossible it became for him to look away from it. The girth was enough to keep Soma from being able to wrap his fingers around it. Looking up into Sesshomaru's eyes, he saw that he was waiting for him to begin.

He inhaled the scent of Sesshomaru's cock and felt it make his mind go numb, clouding his thoughts completely. He felt his mouth begin to salivate in anticipation as he finally stuck out his tongue and lightly flicked it over the head of his beast before closing his eyes as the flavor quickly began to become addicting. Looking up at Sesshomaru, Soma could tell that just that lick had been enjoyable for him. Though, the look he had told him that just one lick wouldn't satisfy him. Smiling, Soma began to stroke along his length slowly as he smothered the tip with his lips, his tongue peeking from his lips and tickling the tip as he savored the taste. A taste so addicting and hypnotic to the point it almost made him want to loose himself in the flavor alone.

Sesshomaru watched him intently as he slowly placed his hand on his head groaning, his hips slowly thrusting forward to keep in time with Soma's head bobbing as he could hear moans coming from the male. Watching how his soft lips wrapped around the entirety of his beast was arousing itself but to feel his tongue massaging his length and his lips sliding along his sizable monster almost made him shudder under the throes of pleasure. The pleasure simply stole away his words before he could even form them in his mind.

Soma looked up at Sesshomaru once more as he took note to his each and every reaction. He noticed how he had barely accomplished taking even half of him into his mouth and felt a need, no a desire to take even more inside. The young man slowly worked his way further down his partner's cock as more began to fill his mouth. He tried to tame his gag reflex as Sesshomaru inevitably reached the back of his throat and felt him begin to stretch it out. The feeling of having something reach so deep into his throat made tears form in his eyes.

"S-Soma...d-don't stop" Sesshomaru groaned as his pleasure began to increase with each movement he made and with the passing time. He felt Soma's throat tightening up around him as he thrusted into his mouth, feeling his lips wrapping around his dick and making sure that his beast was completely drenched in his saliva. No words spoken by him could even begin to describe the pleasure he was experiencing right now. But the moment he felt Soma bring his hand up to cup his balls he felt his impending climax drawing closer and closer. The wet slurping sounds filling the air and the groans from both males had began to become even more audible as the intensity built up even more.

Sesshomaru felt his body begin to tremble and shudder under the pressure of the pleasure and couldn't think it possible to hold back any longer. Running his fingers through Soma's hair, he began to throb violently in his mouth as he bit back his groans. "So-Soma!" he cried out, his breath shortening as he felt his balls tighten up. The only response he received was the ivory haired male increasing his efforts. Stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth and massaging his balls while he bobbed his head in a steadily increasing tempo, he savored the sweetness shocking flavor of Sesshomaru's pre cum leaking into his mouth, he pressed his tongue against the bottom of his shaft.

Unable to suppress his pleasure for any longer, Sesshomaru thrusted completely into Soma's mouth before throbbing in his mouth. A final violent throb was felt before a rushing flood of his white creamy seed unloaded in his mouth and down his throat, the force of his orgasm so powerful it caused him to lurch forward. He felt jet after thick creamy jet of his cum blast into Soma's mouth who willingly accepted mouthful after mouthful of Sesshomaru's spunk as he felt his belly begin to fill up. The moment he felt Sesshomaru finish he sucked eagerly on the head while stroking the shaft of his thick tool, wanting to receive every drop of what Sesshomaru had to offer.

When he was sure he had sucked him clean Soma pulled away, a wet pop being heard as he released the male's thickness from his mouth. Smiling as he saw how shiny his cock was from his saliva, Soma winked up at Sesshomaru as he licked his lips. "Did that feel good Sesshy?" he asked, giving his beast a kiss on its head. Unable to speak after experiencing such an orgasm, Sesshomaru nodded as he looked down at Soma. "I'm glad. But it doesn't look like you've had enough" Soma said, stroking the male's girth. "Maybe I should do a bit more for you" he said, circling his tongue playfully around his thick beefy head chuckling.

Just as Soma had began to remove his clothes, he felt Sesshomaru grab his hand and stop him. Just as he was going to speak, Soma felt the tip of a blade beginning to cut his clothing, exposing his well toned chocolate Adonis body as he was being exposed to the man right in front of him. He chuckled as he was finally completely exposed to Sesshomaru who seemed very pleased with what he saw. From his drifting eyes, he was able to see everything until he saw that the only article of clothing he hadn't cut was Soma's lavender boxers. Just as he was going to take care of them, he saw Soma hook his thumbs into his boxers and begin to slowly and teasingly inch them off his lower body before turning around, he rear exposed completely to him.

"Come and get me. Let's see if this heals you" Soma said beckoning the male to him, seeing how now Sesshomaru's thick tool stood strongly in anticipation as if this was what he wanted all along. Feeling Sesshomaru's hands grip his sides, he looked back at him once more as he chuckled at him admiring his ass. The taunting chocolate flesh beckoning him closer as Soma shook his hips at him smiling. "What's keeping you Sesshy?" he asked smiling before feeling his anus being prodded by the thick beefy head of the other male's monstrous fuck muscle. The feeling of having his ass played with made him shiver with excitement.

"Here I come" Sesshomaru said as he began to push inside of Soma's rear, feeling the tightness of his anus welcome him as if his cock belonged there. The ungodly tightness and the warmth of his ass made it almost impossible for Sesshomaru to fit inside. Not to mention his size itself being a factor, he continued to push deeper and deeper even when it was such a struggle, only able to fit the head inside. Just as he tried to oush in deeper he felt Soma pushing back against him. The two continued to push in sync as more and more of Sesshomaru's massive length began to get buried inside of Soma's hole. Soma bit his lip as combined waves of pleasure and pain began to run through his body as he could feel his ass being filled with inch after inch of heated thickness.

Just as Soma gave one more push against Sesshomaru, he felt a violent thrust succeed in burying the male's meat deep inside of his ass. "I-it's in!" Soma said with his voice shaky but none the less pleased. He could feel his ass being well stretched open by him ass he wiggled his hips, his breath ragged and short. "C-come on Sesshy. Let me heal you" he begged, looking back at his sex partner. Sesshomaru himself was gripped within the jaws of pleasure before Soma's voice cut through his trance like Bakusaiga cuts demons. With those words, he pulled back until only mere inches remained inside of his mate just before he thrusted balls deep back inside of his ass.

The force of the thrust caused a rather pleasing moan to leave Soma as he allowed the male to dominate him as he saw fit. He was fine with letting him take him, seeing as his girth exceeded his own. But when he felt fingers wrap around his dick he tensed up as he felt Sesshomaru pull him back, allowing him to reach deeper inside of his tight hole as he began letting his hand run along the length of Soma's dick which was already leaking large amounts of his pre cum after being penetrated and having tasted Sesshomaru earlier. He could feel him nearly in his stomach as he was being pounded from behind roughly, each thrust inside of him making him draw closer to blacking out from the immense pleasure shooting through his being.

"So-Soma! It feels so tight inside you! Unbelievable!" Sesshomaru groaned as he plunged deeper and deeper into the male, the pleasure almost blinding to him as he stroked Soma's pre cum soaked cock. The slippery rod felt rather pleasant in his hand and the scent it gave off was rather sweet, a smell he found very arousing. He continued assaulting his hole with earth quaking thrusts as Soma continued to voice his pleasure. The sounds of Sesshomaru's groaning and Soma's moaning was almost air splitting yet pleasing to the other's ears. The bed began to rock and squeak with the intensity of their violent love making, the sound sure to alert others of what was going on between them.

Soma reached around and let his arm wrap around Sesshomaru's neck as he turned his head to look at the male. "Sesshy..." he moaned. "Soma..." Sesshomaru groaned as their lips smashed into each other's once more, yet this time their tongues rushing out their mouths and greeting each other's as they hungrily kissed, wanting to touch each other even more. The feeling of their tongues dancing around together and their love making had brought about their impending climax, each feeling it drawing closer and closer with each thrust. Neither wanted to break the kiss yet they wanted to voice the arrival of their climax.

Before each of them could even allow the idea of breaking their kiss enter their minds, they felt their balls tense up and their length being to throb painfully, both feeling the very definition of pleasure each released noticeable amounts of pre cum from this. With Soma being stroked and with Sesshomaru thrusting deep inside of the brown skinned male, they found it impossible to hold back any longer.

Sesshomaru buried himself as deep inside of Soma as was humanly possible before groaning against Soma's lips as he released nearly gallons of his cum deep inside of his ass. Soma, feeling the pleasure taking him over, moaned loudly as he felt his cum ooze from the tip of his cock and leak onto Sesshomaru's hand. The two finally broke their kiss, their lips connected by a sparkling string of their mixed saliva as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

But this intimate moment would soon be short lived as the sound of the door to the room swung open, their standing a young girl wearing glasses upon her cute face, her hair moving from the breeze of her window being open as a trickle of blood drip from her nose. Before she could even speak, she rushed her hand to hold her nose as she felt a nosebleed threatening to come out. Just as Soma and Sesshomaru were going to speak, the girl squealed happily as she rushed into the room.

(Watch out for Part 2 ;)


End file.
